


Panopticon

by bosetsu, fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Do not repost, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Jonny said about Beksinski, Season 5 Spoilers, so i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosetsu/pseuds/bosetsu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020
Summary: Season 5 illustrationИллюстрация к пятому сезону
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал G-T (tma team)





	Panopticon

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [bosetsu](https://twitter.com/bosetsu)

  
  
[full view](https://funkyimg.com/i/35gY4.jpg)  



End file.
